the_divinefandomcom-20200213-history
Aveira
Aveira (played by Salphirix) is a Black Market prostitute that worked her way up the food chain to get where she is now. She now runs part of the Sex Trade industry, and usually uses her body to get things she wants. Biography Once upon a time, Aveira’s mother was a witch. The lady was obsessed with demons, and even Draugr to some extent. She wanted to harness their powers, learn them, master them. She wanted to be the strongest and most feared witch there ever was. Her reasons? Aviera would never learn. One could only assume she was tired of being mistreated by Ru’aun, as her family had been unjustly treated for being Meif’wa when she was a little girl. However, this dream of revenge would soon come to a halt as she finally met a demon. Only, it was not what she wanted. Her mother endured some horrible things from the demon, things never to be mentioned to anyone else as fear, pain, and regret washed over her. She was embarrassed, ashamed. And later from this had Aveira. It wasn’t until after Aveira was born that her mother realized how much she hated her. As the child cried, her mother heard her own cries and pleas, and, in the end her mother realized she would not be able to happily keep this child. Still, she tried for a few years, unknowing of what to do with her. She couldn’t put her up for adoption, her being a Cambion, and she didn’t want to kill the girl by her own hands. It took a few couple years, and when Aveira turned 14 she was sold by her mother into the Black Market to be a prostitute. The young, confused girl quickly learned her way around the Black Market, Sex Trade, and all sorts of underground secrecies. She had to if she was to make it out in one piece. While most of her first years in the Black Market and Sex Trade involved her being at the bottom of the barrel, she quickly rose to a position where she could be in more command for her own survival. Even though she could have left that life, seeing as she worked her way out and helped expand the Black Market Trade so she was highly trusted, she decided she knew nothing else but this and continued to become one of the main people associated with it. Where else would she go? Who would even accept her? Appearance Ave stands almost at 5’5”, with a long slender and curvy body and a bosom she’s proud of. Along her body are tattoos that she has gained overtime. They can be found on her back, both arms, either side of hips, and thighs down her legs. Being part Meif’wa, she has clear cat-like features such as ears and an extremely long, fluffy tail. However, she, also being part Demon, has found her skin to darken and her eyes to lighten. Two long horns protrude from her head and her nails turn black and sharpen. She has two distinct outfits she wears, one being a "common girl" outfit that she wears to blend in in villages, while the other is more of one that suits her tastes and is more practical for traveling. Aveirademon.jpg|Disrupted Form Aveira Outfitbasic.png|Basic Outfit Outfit2front.jpg|Alternate Outfit Front Outfit2back.jpg|Alternate Outfit Back Personality Personality Type - TBA Charming, manipulative, she used to be such a quiet girl who only caused a bit of trouble for her mother from time to time due to her curiosity and general forwardness when she did talk. When she was sold, however, the old her was gone. Her life had ended and a new one sprung forth. She’s much more two sided now, outwardly showing to be a generally nice and pleasant girl who loves to help out people or do good especially when she's in public. However, this is simply a facade and she’s really a bitter bitch to put it simply. She’s become quite heartless, as she has a lot of hate towards multiple people especially those who are racist and people such as her mother. One of her main drives is to be the top of everything, not wanting to feel on the bottom as she once was after being thrown into the Sex Trade. Likes - Alcohol, drugs, messing with potions, lace, the color black and dark purple, and the night/stars/etc. Dislikes - Most men, her mother, the fact she’s a Cambion so demons in general, the Jury of Nine, the Divine Gods, and hates people trying to judge her. Strengths - Manipulative, knows her way around words and how to act. She’s confident, strong willed, and doesn’t take shit from no one. Her dagger skills are quiet handy, and her accuracy is pretty decent. She also seems to have a thick skin. Weaknesses - She can get blinded by rage really easily, always wanting to win and never feeling like she’s below people. Ave has more enemies than friends and has to keep a low profile so people aren’t away of what business she’s in. She has a lot of internal turmoil that causes her to think really negatively. Relationships TBA Weapon A dagger and throwing knives. Trivia * She’s known for some time that she’s a Cambion, just due to her mother telling her, but she’s never actually gone into that demonic form of hers. To everyone, she’s just a simple Meif’wa. She wants to keep it that way. Category:Characters Category:Cambion Category:Black Market Category:Salphirix